Endings
by Kibo
Summary: All things must come to an end. But each ending is different for each person involved. PG-13 for now, rating may go up.
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Once again, starting a new story... Please don't hurt me! Rabid plot bunnies were bouncing on my head last night as I was lying in bed, contemplating Kikyo. Take a seat and lemme explain. This could take awhile.  
Kikyo died, and was reincarnated into Kagome. Her soul was perfectly content with this, her consciousness as Kikyo having accepted her death and reincarnation over the centuries. Then her body is "reanimated" by Urasue, but her soul doesn't return. (Yes, I know, you know this already. So what's my point? I'm getting there, ok?!) When Urasue realized this and attempted to draw the soul from Kagome, it resisted. As I said, she had accepted her death. She didn't ask to be brought back. Remember her voice asking Inu-Yasha not to call her name? That's what I thought. Anyway, when he does call her name (and who can blame him? If anyone were to come face to face with someone they cared about and had died, seeming to be alive and well, who wouldn't say their name? I know I would!), and her soul is called forth, her first minutes of consciousness are spent reliving her last moments of life. So, having believed Inu-Yasha to have killed her, she is understandably angry and hateful. But hate doesn't consume her entire soul, only a fraction. So the rest returns to where it was perfectly content to stay, to Kagome. But that sliver, that little hateful part, remains in Kikyo. So all she feels is betrayal and hate. And she can't let that go. (If you've ever been hurt, you know how that is. I've been there, too.) So now her soul purpose in life is to destroy the one who she believes to have betrayed her. Although I believe she should learn to let go, and that Inu-Yasha belongs with Kagome (DUH!), I can sympathize with Kikyo's situation.  
So that's where this story came from. Whew, that was a long one! Enjoy, minna!  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Don't own him... can't sue me for dreaming, though!  
**  
Chapter One: The Beginning of the End  
  
"You would think by now I'd be able to keep up to him," Kagome muttered to herself, sweat beading her upper lip as she chased the flash of red. Three years had passed since she had fallen through the well to the Sengoku Jidai. Now in her second year of high school, she had traded in the old green and white sailor fuku for a new one. Blue, this time. Now, however she chose to change into street clothes for her adventures in the past, having finally realized the skirt was more of a hassle. She was clad in denim shorts, sneakers, and a black tank top, exposing her bare arms and legs to the warm summer sun. She had traded in her old bike for a mountain bike more suited to the terrain, and had invested in a quality backpack and lightweight camping supplies. She wore her hair as always, long and wavy, with bangs just reaching her eyes.  
  
"Actually, you would think that the baka would know to slow down a little by now," Shippo replied from his position, perched on her handlebars. He had grown some, and was no longer a small child, but nearing manhood. He had recently rid himself of the bow that formerly adorned the top of his head, his red hair appearing even more disheveled.  
  
Soaring above them in the sky were Miroku and Sango atop Kirara. The group had recently acquired another shard from a particularly aggravating uma (A/N: horse) youkai. It had run around incessantly, tiring them out in the chase. The battle concluded around mid-day, and instead of making camp, Inu-Yasha hurried them all back to the village. It was a half-day's travel, and the new moon would rise the following night. They were cutting it close. Kagome looked up to see Inu-Yasha standing atop a hill, his amber eyes glaring down at her. She braced herself for the insults to come. "Chikusou, wench, can't you move that thing any faster?!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" she yelled up at him, glaring in return. All this time together, and she still had not been able to admit her true feelings to him. Shippo gave out a small growl, baring his fangs from his perch.  
  
"Well, it's not fast enough! Hurry it up!" and with that, he was gone, over the hill she still hadn't fully climbed.  
  
"One day, I'll be big and strong, and I'll teach that damn dog to respect you!" Shippo barked.  
  
"Calm down, Shippo. He just worries this time of the month," Kagome soothed.  
  
"New moon or not, he should know we can handle ourselves by now."  
  
Kagome didn't reply, not wanting to waste breath on talking as she climbed the last few feet of the tall hill. 'True,' she thought, remembering how Shippo now fought for himself, not expecting anyone to protect him. He had trained with them all, and had learned much. Kagome could even hold her own, having learned sword skills from Sango and a little hand-to-hand from Inu-Yasha. She had to hold in a chuckle, recalling how afraid he was of hurting her, and how she had given him a black eye in the first lesson. Having reached the top of hill, she coasted down the other side, her hair flying behind her as she gained speed. She was quickly gaining on the red blur in front of her. The terrain was mostly downhill, and she was able to keep up her speed with little pedaling.  
  
"Fast enough for you?" Kagome stuck out her tongue at Inu-Yasha as she flew past him.  
  
"So, it's a race you want?" he mumbled to himself, the tips of his fangs visible in a smile. He immediately picked up the pace, running full speed downhill.  
  
Sango smiled from Kirara's back, turning her head to the side to speak to Miroku, "Look at those two, like children."

Miroku peeked around her shoulder to see, chuckling as he leaned back again. "They'll fall into the river at this rate," he smiled, studying her profile. Her beauty still took his breath away, and he saw her everyday. He had made some headway in the past years, slowly convincing her that he wasn't a total lech. But everytime he took a step forward with Sango, he took two back. He would always mess it up somehow. Moments like this were to be treasured. Slowly, he realized Sango had been speaking, suddenly snapped out of his reverie by her frantic shouts.  
  
"Kagome, Inu-Yasha, watch out!" Sango called, again facing forward, eyes wide with worry. They had been so preoccupied with beating each other, they had forgotten to pay attention to the landscape. They were cresting another hill, about to race down to the riverbank, and into the river.  
  
"Shit," Inu-Yasha muttered, digging his heels in to avoid running headlong into the water.  
  
"Kuso," Kagome breathed, squeezing the hand-brakes for all they were worth.  
  
They both came to a sliding halt, Inu-Yasha lying panting on his side at the river bank. Kagome was a few feet away, also lying on her side, the bike still between her legs. Shippo had bailed off at Sango's warning cry, and now came bounding up to them. "Tie!" he yelled, jumping about happily. The two panting figures shot him twin glares, sweat beaded on twin brows. Kagome untangled her limbs from the bike, grimacing as she stood.  
  
"Don't tell me you went and hurt yourself," Inu-Yasha snapped. "I'm not carrying you the rest of the way."  
  
Kagome looked over to see him glaring at her, arms crossed over his chest. His clothes were now a dusty red, covered in the dirt he had slid in. Dirt smudged his nose, and across his chin. She began to laugh, softly at first, then falling back to the ground. "Ittai," she said softly, grimacing at the pain that reawoke when she fell.  
  
"Wench, what were you laughing at? Serves you right," he said, turning away from her and leaping across the river.  
  
Kagome scowled at his retreating form. "Now how am I supposed to get across?" she mumbled.  
  
Shippo bounded up next to her. "I'll help!" he offered. Not waiting for her to reply, he picked up her bike, which was almost as tall as he was, and leapt lightly to the other side. "Now all you have to do is jump!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," she muttered, standing and brushing the dust off of her. She backtracked a few steps, and took a deep breath, preparing to take a running jump. The river was perhaps six feet across, not very wide, but not very narrow either. Running full speed, she leapt off the banks edge, closing her eyes in anticipation of the icy bath she'd face if she didn't make it. Her feet hit solid ground, and her eyes opened in surprise as she landed in a crouched position. 'Not even a pulled muscle,' she thought absently.  
  
"Way to go, Kagome!" Miroku cheered from somewhere above. She impishly stuck her tongue out at him before climbing back on her bike, backpack securely on her back. Shippo perched again on her handlebars, and she raced off after the distant red blob.  
  
"How long until we're home, Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
"Soon, I think. Can you smell anything?" she asked.  
  
Shippo stuck his nose into the air, sniffing audibly. "I smell... people... cookfire smoke... and FOOD!" he replied cheerily, bouncing slightly.  
  
Kagome chuckled softly at the boy's enthusiasm. "Must mean we're getting close then. Maybe we'll be able to catch a glimpse of the village or the forest from the top of this hill?"  
  
Shippo let out a triumphant "Yay!" as they crested the hill, Inu-Yasha's forest coming into view, the faint trace of smoke rising from behind it. "We're home!" the kit yelled, leaping from his perch and running full speed ahead of her.  
  
"Shippo," she laughed, "take it easy!" 'Where that kit gets his energy from I'll never know,' she thought happily, gliding smoothly down the hill.  
  
Soon enough the five were outside Kaede's hut, Kagome resting her bike against its side. Kirara, now in her smaller form, was perched on Sango's shoulder. Inu-Yasha leaned against the hut next to the door, arms across his chest. Miroku stared off into space, studying Sango's face. Shippo bounded up the stairs, disappearing into the hut. "Kaede!" he called, his voice reaching his companions outside. "We're home!"  
  
"Aye, Shippo, that you are," Kaede said, pulling aside the mat covering the door and walking outside.  
  
"So," he said, eyes big, following her, "what's for dinner?"  
  
A/N: Chapter one down. I know it's a slow start, but they all are, aren't they? Trust me, I have this all planned out, even the ending. The problem is how to get there. Hmm... well, I'm sure it'll come to me. And if you're mad at me for starting a new fic before finishing the old ones, don't blame me, blame the rabid plot bunnies! Review, onegai? Ja ne, minna!


	2. Informant

A/N: There it is! Ha, caught you, you evasive little plot you! _winks_ Didn't wait long to update just so I could get the plot rolling, but don't expect me to update this fast in the future, k? Hmm... _ponders_ Not sure how I feel about the title yet... I think it's growing on me. I knew what I wanted to write, but am still unsure how to title it. Well, I'll take votes on whether or not you think it's suitable. Enjoy, minna!  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I just occupy their time with my silly little stories.  
  
**Chapter Two: Informant  
  
They had finished eating, and Sango and Kagome had helped Kaede clean up while the males lounged in front of the hut. Everything having been cleaned and put away, Sango and Kagome grabbed their things and headed for the hot springs. Kaede had gone to visit someone in the village. Shippo was scribbling furiously with his precious crayons near the fire in Kaede's hut. Miroku sat cross-legged, hands on his knees and eyes closed, meditating. Inu-Yasha stood from his spot in the corner, reaching out to pull the mat aside from the door. Suddenly Miroku was next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to check on the girls?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Keh," Inu-Yasha shrugged him off and continued out of the hut. He heard tell-tale footsteps following him and snorted.  
  
"You know, I've mastered the art of sneaking to watch them bathe," Miroku confided, his voice a loud whisper.  
  
Inu-Yasha spared a glance over his shoulder, his golden eyes humorous, "Really? Seems to me the last time you tried, Kirara was on guard duty and had you flattened to the ground before you got within shouting distance of the springs."  
  
Miroku wore a hang-dog expression, slowing his pace. Suddenly his eyes lit up, and he jogged to catch up to his friend. "But Kirara's curled up asleep in the hut with Shippo," he said, his eyebrow waggling mischievously.  
  
"Kami-sama, why do I have to be the accomplice to a hentai?" Inu-Yasha asked the darkening sky. "For the last time, Miroku, no, I will not be spying on them. Remember what night it is?"  
  
"Hai," Miroku nodded. "It is the night of the new moon." He smiled like a child that had answered a question correctly in class.  
  
Inu-Yasha scowled like at him like an angry teacher. "And what happens on the night of the new moon?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice.  
  
"Well, usually Kagome heads back to her time and you go lurk in the branches of the Goshinboku," Miroku replied, his expression showing that he didn't see Inu-Yasha's point.  
  
"And WHY do I do that?!" he asked, even more irritated.  
  
Miroku cast a glance around, greatful they had left the village and entered the forest. 'At least this arguement won't draw a crowd,' he thought, forgetting to answer his companion's question.  
  
"Houshi!" Inu-Yasha ground out, clamping his hand on top the inattentive man's head, effectively halting him.  
  
"Nani? What did I do now?" Miroku asked, attempting to free himself and failing.  
  
"Baka, were you even listening to me?" Inu-Yasha fumed. He removed his hand, noticing with dismay that his claws were gone. 'Kuso, the sun must have set.'  
  
Looking up and rubbing his offended head, Miroku noticed Inu-Yasha's hair in the dim light. Mainly, its color; it had gone black. His ears were now on the sides of his head instead of the top, where they belonged. 'I forgot,' Miroku thought, his face falling. "Gomen, Inu-Yasha," he said, bowing. "I had forgotten. If you want to be alone..." he stopped when Inu-Yasha interrupted him.  
  
"Now how am I supposed to get up there?" Inu-Yasha asked the tree before him.  
  
Miroku's gaze followed his companion's, realizing said tree was the Goshinboku. 'Guess he really can't just leap up like he usually does.'  
  
"Well, since you ruined my plans for the night, I guess I could come with you," Inu-Yasha mumbled the last part, averting his gaze to the trees roots under his feet. Raven bangs hid dark violet eyes.  
  
"With me?" Miroku puzzled slightly before realization smacked him upside the head. "Oh!" he exclaimed, clapping giddily. "You mean to spy on the girls, ne?" he asked quietly, elbowing his friend gently in the ribs.  
  
Inu-Yasha smacked himself in the forehead, 'What was I thinking?!', then slid his hand down his face as he followed Miroku's disappearing form. "Damn ningen eyesight," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Shhh," Miroku whispered, a finger going to his lips.  
  
Even in the failing light, Inu-Yasha noted the twinkle in the other man's eyes. 'He REALLY needs to get laid. Wait a minute, why am I worrying about him? Fuck him - er, not literally. **I **really need to get laid,' Inu-Yasha's thoughts trailed off, and he sighed as he approached Miroku, who was motioning eagerly for him to come closer. He tried to restrain himself from laughing at his hentai friend as he came to stand next to him, crouching slightly and peering between branches of a bush to catch sight of the springs. All laughter faded at what he saw. Kagome and Sango were barely visible, only their heads and shoulders above the water's surface. Near the edge of the pool, a few feet from Kagome, stood... "Kikyo?" he breathed.  
  
_Moments earlier, at the hot spring_  
  
"So, Sango, do you think he'll try it tonight?" Kagome winked at her friend, rinsing suds off of her body.  
  
"Not if he knows what's good for him," Sango growled in reply, ducking her head under the water to rinse her hair. She surfaced, wiping water droplets from her face. "Kagome, are you planning on heading home after this? Or are you going to stay tonight?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip, studying the conditioner bottle in her hands. "Ano, well, it is kinda late, so I thought I might as well just stay. Why?"  
  
"No reason, really. It's just that on the night of the new moon, you usually head home for a few days," Sango replied, smiling.  
  
"Well, I don't have school for another few weeks, so there's no real reason to go back right now. Unless you wanted some alone time with Miroku?" Kagome smiled slyly before ducking underwater to rinse conditioner from her hair. She just missed a playful splash from Sango. Sango crossed her arms and glared at the spot where she had gone under, waiting for her friend to resurface. Kagome did, only not where she expected her. Sango spun around, fixing her glare on the sputtering girl. Saturated raven locks plastered to her face, water spraying as she flipped them back. She opened her eyes to see Sango's glare turn quickly to surprise. "Sango, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Behind you," Sango replied, sinking lower in the water, only her shoulders and head visible.  
  
Kagome spun around, ready to slap Miroku silly for spying on them. Her hand stopped mid-air, and floated down to break the water's surface. She too sank down, realizing her exposure. "Kikyo?" she whispered, confused. "Inu-Yasha's not here, try the Goshinboku."  
  
"I did not come here to speak to him," Kikyo replied blankly, taking in Kagome's shocked expression. She stood near the water's edge, soul stealers occasionally flying around her. "I came to see you."  
  
"M-me? Nani? Wh-why do you want to see me?" Kagome squeaked, slightly panicked. 'Where's my bow? Oh, there it is, by hiraikotsu. Behind Kikyo. I wonder if I could reach it before she reacted?' Kagome unconsciously inched closer to her weapon. 'Wait, I'm naked, I can't just go running around like this!' she realised, her cheeks flushing crimson.  
  
"Have no fear, I do not intend you any harm," Kikyo soothed, seeing the girl's distress. "I see you have collected many shards of the shikon. A little over a third."  
  
Kagome's hand flew to her neck, where she kept the shards in a small glass jar tied around her neck. She never took it off. "They're mine, I collected them myself! You won't take them from me!" she yelled, suddenly becoming defensive.  
  
Kikyo laughed, the sound of dry autumn leaves blown by the wind. "Foolish girl, I do not wish to take them from you. I merely come to give you information."  
  
Kagome eyed her suspiciously, still refusing to release the shards. "Go on," she prodded.  
  
"All of the shards have been found," Kikyo stated, waiting a breath to gauge Kagome's reaction. The girl gasped, her eyes wide. "You have yours, and Naraku has the rest. And there is still the matter of that pesky ookami you have allowed to hold onto two shards. But he is no threat."  
  
"So, you're saying that to complete the jewel," Kagome was interrupted by the sound of snapping branches and rustling leaves. She turned to see Inu-Yasha, Miroku not far behind, burst from a nearby bush breathless and red-faced. Idly, she noticed his dark hair. 'The new moon,' she thought.  
  
"I knew I should have brought Kirara!" Sango yelled, reminding Kagome of her presence. She had been quiet through her and Kikyo's exchange, and she had forgetten about her. "I expect this from Miroku, but you Inu-Yasha?! I thought you knew better," Sango spat derisively.  
"Kikyo," Inu-Yasha said, ignoring Sango.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo acknowledged his presence, but continued to stare at Kagome.  
  
"Why did you come to tell me this?" Kagome asked, returning her attention to Kikyo. "Don't tell me you want to help us?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking," Kikyo replied, ignoring Inu-Yasha's attempts to catch her eye. "As the former guardian of the shikon no tama, I also desire it to be whole. Seeing as how the responsibility has been handed down to you with my soul, I require your assistance. Once Naraku is defeated and you hold all the shards, I will help you to complete and purify the shikon."  
  
Kagome's eyes once again became suspicious. Inu-Yasha had ceased his efforts and now stood as Sango and Miroku; still, holding their breath. "What's the catch, Kikyo?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I see you do not trust me. I vow that I will not attempt to harm you or any of your companions. I only ask for one thing in return."  
  
"And that would be?" Kagome prodded.  
  
"Allow me to be the one to wish on the shikon," Kikyo replied.  
  
"Nani?!" Inu-Yasha sprang to life, voicing all of their thoughts. "Wait just a second, Kikyo. That wish was promised to me!"  
  
Kikyo shot him an irritated glare, "That was a lifetime ago. I would think that after all I have gone through, all of the pain and suffering, that this is a wish I have earned. This is the only way my soul can rest in peace."  
  
Kagome pondered, knowing the decision was inevitably hers, no matter her friends' concerns. "You promise not to cause any harm to myself or my friends? Either directly or indirectly, by your hand or your wish?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, there has to be another way," Sango reached out, her hand brushing the other girl's shoulder.  
  
"Hai, I promise. On the vows I once took as a miko," Kikyo replied, nodding. Her eyes burned into Kagome's.  
  
Kagome nodded to herself, taking a deep breath. It came out in the form of a long hiss. Tension filled the air, everyone waiting for her reply. "In that case, I agree," she stated, raising her eyes to meet Kikyo's stare. She studied the woman's eyes for a moment, searching for a sign.  
  
Kikyo's eyes remained the same, cold and flat. She simply nodded to signal she had heard before floating away, carried by her soul stealers.  
  
**Reviews Revisited:  
**  
sweets427: I love happy reviewers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
A/N: Whew! There, got that plot rolling. Now where to go from here? I'm sure I'll figure it out. Until then, review and let me know what you think. Also taking suggestions/votes on the title. Ja ne, minna! 


End file.
